plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombatar
:Not to be confused with the Talking Zombatar, a cancelled Plants vs. Zombies game with a similar name. Zombatar is a feature available in multiple sectors of Plants vs. Zombies paraphernalia. It allows the customization of a personalized zombie through decoration using various ornaments. The Zombatar function is available on the Plants vs. Zombies Official Website and the Game of the Year, Nintendo DS, and PlayStation Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In the Game of the Year Version, PC and PlayStation Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the Zombatar will replace the Flag Zombie during the arrival of large waves. Keep in mind that regular Flag Zombies will not appear at all, unless made by the player or there is no made Zombatar. If the player makes multiple Zombatars, one of them will be randomly decided to appear at each flag. In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Zombatar is used in Versus Mode to identify the winning player. The official website suggests using Zombatars for a Facebook profile picture, a Twitter profile picture, a Steam profile picture, and to scare one's mom. Changeable Parts *Hairstyle - the hair the zombie has *Clothes - the clothes the zombie wears *Facial Hair - the zombie's facial hair design *Tidbits - eye-related accessories such as eyebrows *Eyewear - whether or not the zombie wears glasses *Skin Color - the color of the zombie's skin (doesn't change in gameplay) *Accessories - any extra facial accessories *Backdrop Note that the skin color and clothes appear like a normal Zombie's in-game. Community Zombatars : Please read Project:User Uploads before sharing your own Zombatar. File:Yoybotplant'sZombatar.png|Yoybotplant File:Zombatar Ell.PNG|Elizbot File:Zombatar Ker.PNG|Kernel12 File:Zombatar Bhu.PNG|Bhuvish Mehta File:Zombatar Two.PNG|TwoVenemous File:Zombatar Tan.PNG|Tanya.archambault File:Zombatar Cal.PNG|Calvinandhobbesfreak98 File:Zombatar Ben.PNG|Benbeasted File:Zombatar I-g.PNG|I gargantuar File:Supersonic4353'sZombatar.png|Supersonic4353 Zombatar Bladejade.jpg|Bladejade Zombatar 7.jpg|Meftun lli Zombatar 6.jpg|Jake the Gargantuar Zombatar1.jpg|Secretuser File:Zombatar photo.PNG|Ahn2Wilson File:PvZmaster90'sZombatar.png|PvZmaster90 Zombatarhkk6697900.jpg|Plant lover Zomdude.jpg|Prem Sihna PVZMaster's Zombatar.jpg|PVZMaster My zombatar.jpg|Spikerock zombie avatar.jpg|U2dvdbonofunny ArmoredZombatar.jpg|ZanyDragon Zombatar_100.jpg|Hoangahnminh File:Ajszombatar.png|AjCatlove Zombatar_dancer.jpg|Theqmayn File:MeVsZombiesMeWin'sZombatar.png|MeVsZombiesMeWin Zombatar_1!.jpg|BLACK OUT File:Zombatar Adi.PNG|Adithya24 File:Zombatar_MeL.PNG|Drek'TharSuperSword File:Jackninja5'sZombatar.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls Zombitare.jpg|Collin Lee Zombatar1186.jpg|Icestar1186 Zombatar 1.jpg|CrazyPingu54 KernelFodderZombatar.jpg|MignightHawk MahZombeh.jpg|Daniel17 Zombatar 20.jpg|Snowttail File:Brainulator9'sZombatar.png|Brainulator9 Brainy 40.jpg|Brainy40 PvZBeastZombatar.jpg|PvZBeast234 Moon Snail's Zombatar.jpg|Moon Snail 6_ratabmoZ.jpg|PowerStar856190 Wastus.jpg|Wastus BGB64Zombatar.jpg|BananaGummyBear64 Theinvisiblehotdogzombatar.jpg|Theinvisiblehotdog RonaldTheZombie.jpg|RonaldTheZombie|link=User:RonaldTheZombie Blue.jpg| ZombatarCookie.jpg|Povak I'm a Zombie.jpg|I'm a Zombie File:Zombatar_9001.jpg|Nebufibian24680 Garguntuar.jpg|Garguntuar MasterHacker.jpg Zombatar 112.jpg|User:WinterMagnet DeathZombi's Zombatar.jpg|User:DeathZombi's Zombatar Zombatar_1.png| ExploderZombie571.jpg| zombatar.gif|AdamAkmal244 Lookatit~!.jpg|Nishan Zombatar axel.jpg|Jelacio Zombatar_Pepsi.jpg|Pepsicola45 IvyLover's_Zombatar.png|IvyLover Zombatarage.jpg|Ninja Penguins Hunter.jpg| Other Pictures Add a screenshot of your Zombatar in the game or almanac here. File:Kernel12'sZombatarAlmanac.png|Kernel12's Almanac picture File:Jackninja5DipperGravityFallsZombatarAlmanac.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's Almanac picture File:Elizbot'sZombatarAlmanac.png|Ellzbot's Almanac picture File:Yoybotplant'sZombatarAlmanac.png|Yoybotplant's Almanac picture pvzflag.png|PvZBeast234's Almanac entry lol.PNG|Povak's Almanac picture(Modded) pepsi zombatar almanac.png|Pepsicola45's Almanac Picture Imagen 29.png|Diego.velazquez.7921's Almanac Picture Hunterzombie.png| 's Almanac pic Trivia *The word "Zombatar" is a portmanteau of "Zombie" and "Avatar". *The PlayStation Vita version of Plants vs. Zombies has a glitch that Zombatars cannot be deleted. Instead it says: Missing action/prompt/delete, but it was fixed in the 1.02 update. It still works if the player turns off Touchscreen controls. *There is a glitch that causes the Zombatar's clothes option to become a Spike Collar (an Accessory). With this, the avatar appears to have two accessories, the spike collar and any other accessory. In-game however, there is only one accessory (the one chosen in the Accessory field). *When a Zombatar is made, regular Flag Zombies will not appear (unless there is one made by the player). *Since Flag Zombies do not appear on the seed selection screen, the Zombatars do not either. *In the online version of the Zombatar there are more accessories. Category:Zombies Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies